Austin and Anthony call Kikko Hayashida a crybaby during The Lion King/Beaten up by Goku and the Z Fighters
Cast *Austin and Anthony *Shimajirō Shimano *Hana Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura *Yasuko Minamoto *Torippii Sorano *Būta Tonda *Zōta Ikeno *Usagi Komatsu *Kenji Taira *Goku *Chi Chi *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan *Adult Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Tien *Yamcha *Android 18 *Yajirobe *Vegeta *Bulma *Kid Trunks *Future Trunks Transcript Part 1: Austin and Anthony bully Kikko Hayashida during The Lion King huge time *(London, August 27, 2018, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful snowy winter evening. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are watching The Lion King. However, Joyce and Jane are not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of The Lion King, Mufasa's death) *(Kikko Hayashida starts whimpering and sniffling as her eyes began sparkling with tears and she began crying and it made Joyce and Jane very happy) *Corba Commander: Ha! (X20) Mimirin Midorihara, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) *began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kikko Hayashida in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Corba Commander: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimping like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Cobra Commander and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Corba Commander: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Cobra Commander and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *Midorihara began to bawl even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire Vyond Omega Cinemas, killing over 2,000,000 innocent people, injuring over 1,800,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives *Usagi Komatsu: What?! Now our chances to see Christopher Robin are dead because Austin and Anthony made Kikko Hayashida bawl massive time! *Kenji Taira: I agree with you Usagi-chan! We better get out of here before any of us gets severely hurt! *Komatsu and Kenji Taira ran off in fear as Kikko Hayashida's massive tsunami of tears flood the Vyond Omega Cinemas. *Akio Toriyama: (in Scary Voice 5000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X80) AUSTIN AND ANTHONY!!! (X10) BOTH OF YOU, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU TWO HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU...BOYS...ARE...IN...VERY...BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: Austin and Anthony get beaten up by Goku and the Z Fighters *to: Outside Austin and Anthony's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3: The aftermath *Usagi Komatsu: Kenji-kun, I'm very sorry about what happened after Austin and Anthony bullied Kikko Hayashida and made her bawl extremely mega harder to the point she flooded the Vyond Omega Cinemas with her tears. *Kenji Taira: No Usagi-chan, it wasn't your fault. We should have went there earlier to see Christoper Robin right before Austin and Anthony bullied Kikko Hayashida and made her bawl extremely mega harder to the point she flooded the Vyond Omega Cinemas with her tears. *Usagi Komatsu: I know. That would've been better. How about we can go to Kanki Japanese Restaurant for dinner and come to my house to watch Maple Town and Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel? *Kenji Taira: Oh Usagi-chan, you just made me think about it now! Let's go to Kanki Japanese Restaurant for dinner and go to your house to watch Maple Town and Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel. *Usagi Komatsu: You're welcome. Part 4 Finale: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Longest Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series based on Dragon Ball Z Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell